


Beautiful

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Alec Lightwood, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Several months into their relationship, Alec asks to 'see' Magnus' body, to explore it with fingers and mouth. Magnus is loathe to refuse.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 26  
> Based on the Whumptober prompt:  
> IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…  
> Blindness
> 
> This is the softest smut ever, the sweetness may cause cavities. Enjoy~

Magnus and Alec have been together for months when Alec finally asks the question that always makes him a bit nervous. He and Magnus are sitting on the couch together, at opposite ends, Alec’s feet tucked under Magnus’ thighs. Alec has been debating the pros and cons of asking for the past twenty minutes, fingers skimming along the brail of a book, not taking it in, just trailing the same page over and over.

Finally he swallows his hesitance and states, “I want to see you.”

There’s a pause before Magnus’ hand gently touches his ankle. “What do you mean?”

“You know on our first date? When I touched your face so I could get an idea of what you look like?” Alec starts, fiddling with his fingers. “I want to do that, with all of you.”

“You don’t already know my body by now? I’m offended.” There’s a clear undertone of sarcasm that has Alec smiling. 

“When we have sex, I’m not trying to memorize you. I have an idea of you, but I want to learn all the details. If you’re okay with it?”

The hand around his ankle squeezes lightly. “Of course. Shall we move to the bedroom?”

Magnus undresses in their bedroom, demanding that Alec does too. Alec doesn’t complain, knowing it’s already odd what he’s asking. Magnus is giving him something by agreeing and Alec is going to do his best to make sure Magnus is comfortable.

Alec ends up straddling Magnus’ thighs on the bed, the older man leaning back against some pillows so they’re both mostly sitting up. Alec starts with Magnus’ face. He knows it well by now, but he takes the chance to re-familiarize himself, brushing his thumbs over Magnus’ cheekbones, the tips of his other fingers brushing over Magnus’ undercut. 

“Are you wearing makeup today?” Alec asks, needing to know if he’s going to get powder or some other sticky substance on his hands by exploring Magnus’ face. 

“Not today,” Magnus responds in a quiet tone. 

Alec nods and lets his fingers explore Magnus’ face, gentle touches, feeling the arch of his eyebrows, the slope of his nose, the soft plush of his lips. The quick flash of wet heat when Magnus’ tongue darts out to lick Alec’s finger.

Alec rolls his eyes, brushing his hands through Magnus’ soft hair. “Stop that.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“At least wait until I’m done to start something,” Alec grumbles, sliding his hands down to Magnus’ neck. He keeps his touch light, simply tracing the skin. When Magnus doesn’t react negatively, Alec feels out his Adam’s apple, the vein at the side of his neck, the bones at the back, cataloguing it all in his mind.

Magnus’ hands rest on Alec’s hips, not moving, just providing a warm comfort. 

Alec leans in, tracing his mouth over where his fingers have already explored, down the side of Magnus’ neck, taking in the sharp smell of sandalwood that always seems to accompany Magnus.

He hears Magnus’ sharp inhale as he palms over Magnus’ shoulders, feeling the muscle built there. 

“I thought you didn’t want to start something until you were done,” Magnus complains half-heartedly, staying pliant under Alec’s hands.

Alec smiles against Magnus’ neck. “I don’t want you to distract me.”

“So you’re allowed to do as you like with me?”

Alec hums, brushing his fingers over the bones at the back of Magnus’ shoulders before trailing down his upper arms. “Tell me to stop.”

“You know I’d never.”

Alec takes a moment to learn the feel of Magnus’ warm skin under his, the way soft skin covers the hard muscle of Magnus’ arms. He stops when his fingers brush against puckered skin at the inside of Magnus’ right arm. A scar he’s never noticed before, usually too caught up in chasing his own pleasure, or giving it to Magnus, to properly notice every detail of his lover’s body.

“What’s this from?”

“I wish I could say something like falling off a motorcycle,” Magnus starts, making Alec huff a laugh, thumb still tracing over the scar. “But it’s actually from running into a tree as a child.”

Alec grins, imaging a small Magnus running reckless and free and scarring himself on a tree that deigned to get in his way. He lowers over Magnus, pressing a soft kiss to the scar, letting his tongue dart out to give it the smallest lick. He’s rewarded with Magnus shivering beneath him. He’s already half-hard just from Magnus’ lovely reactions. 

He doesn’t allow himself to be side-tracked though. He continues his hands’ journeys down Magnus’ arms, taking in his wrists before moving to his talented fingers. Alec focuses on Magnus’ right hand first. He knows it well enough from all the time’s he’s held it, but he doesn’t want to leave any part of Magnus unattended. He traces each of Magnus’ fingers, laying soft kisses to the pads of each. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ palm before setting that hand down and switching to his left, giving it the same careful treatment. 

Except, this time, when he finishes, he moves his lips back up to Magnus’ wrist, pressing a kiss to the inside before sucking gently, nipping at the skin with his teeth. 

Magnus hums lightly, pressing his hips up in an attempt to get some friction. Alec stays perched over his thighs, not letting them grind together yet. He knows he’ll be too quickly distracted by it. 

Moving from Magnus’ hands, Alec goes back up to Magnus’ shoulders, this time exploring his chest next. He has to pause when he reaches Magnus’ nipples. He takes on in his mouth, sucking and nibbling to hear Magnus’ moans. He pinches the other between his fingers, rolling the bud until it hardens. 

“Fuck, Alec.”

“Soon,” Alec promises, licking the nipple one last time before scooting down so he can trace Magnus’ strong abs. He runs his fingers over each muscle before following the path with his tongue. 

He loves the way Magnus’ breathing has picked up, the light scrabble of his fingers against fabric, attempting to keep himself still. He loves the twitch of Magnus’ muscle under his tongue. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, voice low, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ sharp hipbone, hands palming at his sides. 

“You’re biased,” Magnus responds, the adjusting until the outer part of his thigh meets the inside of Alec’s. 

Alec shakes his head fondly, moving lower on Magnus’ body, bypassing the cock he loves so much. He’ll give it the attention it deserves later. For now, he feels his way down Magnus’ thighs, slender for the amount of strength they hold. He bites marks into Magnus’ legs, leaving bruises that will remind Magnus of him in the days to come.

Magnus is mostly quiet, occasionally letting out a soft breath or a quiet moan when Alec finds his most sensitive places. Alec can feel his dick growing harder with every sound he manages to pull from his boyfriend. 

Alec makes his way down Magnus’ legs until he’s sitting at the end of the bed, fingers caressing Magnus’ ankles. He brushes over Magnus’ foot and grins when there’s a quiet intake of breath. He repeats the motion and feels Magnus’ foot twitch in his hand.

“Ticklish?” Alec asks, setting Magnus’ foot down after pressing a kiss to his ankle.

“Shut up,” Magnus grumbles in response. 

Alec doesn’t answer, but his smile won’t leave his face. He gently nudges at Magnus’ calves. “Roll over.”

A moment later, he feels the mattress shift as Magnus obeys. Alec brushes his hands back up Magnus’ legs, over the backs of his calves this time. He presses more kisses to the backs of Magnus’ thighs, digging his fingers into Magnus’ firm backside. 

When Alec nips at the skin between Magnus’ ass and thigh, he can feel Magnus roll his hips, trusting against the blanket. Alec can’t helps his groan, licking the skin he’d bitten, soothing it, massaging his hands over Magnus’ buttocks. He could easily devote hours to worshipping Magnus’ ass.

For now, he presses a final kiss to the right cheek before continuing up Magnus’ back. It means straddling Magnus’ hips and he can’t help pressing his erection against Magnus’ crack, sliding their for a moment, letting himself be distracted to drag a groaned, “Alexander” from Magnus’ lips. 

He keeps thrusting lightly, unhurried, as he gives more attention to Magnus’ back, pressing kisses to the knobs of his spine while brushing fingers over the sides.

Magnus’ little noises are becoming more frequent, his hips beginning to undulate, rocking back against Alec and then forward into the comforter. 

Alec reaches the bottom of Magnus neck, bites softly at the bony vertebrae between Magnus’ shoulders. He rubs his hands down the backs of Magnus’ arms, over his elbows and down his forearms until he’s able to interlace their fingers. 

“You’re beautiful,” he repeats, voice low in Magnus’ ear, leaving no room for argument. 

Magnus moans and they rock together until Magnus is spilling into the blankets below them and Alec is coming against Magnus’ taut ass.

“Next time,” Magnus breathes as Alec flops down beside him, “I get to explore you.”


End file.
